


Witch of the River

by harpybones



Series: Of Humans and Monsters [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blinded By Kindness, Evil W. D. Gaster, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherly love, Post-Accident Gaster, Queen Toriel (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpybones/pseuds/harpybones
Summary: Agatha promised to watch over Dominik no matter the situation. She promised to be his teacher and mentor until the end of time.(short fic on River Person/Agatha's perspective of the war)





	Witch of the River

     Agatha heard the war raging on. She sat within her old shack, listening to battle cries and the clashing of metal and magic. Dominik was in that war. She knew it. It was only logical. The witch thought about everything she and her once young pupil had learned together. The trial and error of different situations. Agatha knows she’s taught Dominik much, but she feels as if she didn’t teach him enough.

 

A distant memory appeared in her thoughts.

 

“Misses Agatha, I don’t think I can do this.” The boy complained. He tried to levitate the small twig in front of him, but it only lifted slightly until falling back down.

 

The witch scoffed. “Nonsense child, you can. Just ease your mind. You are putting too much thought into it.”

 

“Even then, I will never be as good as you, misses Agatha.”

 

“You will with practice, kleiner Junge.”

 

Agatha was pulled back into the present by a loud rumble, and then silence. She was unaware of what would happen afterward, but she wasn't going to wait around for it to catch up with her later. Agatha has felt danger before, and she has learned to trust her instinct. She wrapped herself in a purple cloak, pinning it around her neck tightly, making sure to hide her face. Agatha stuffed necessities, books, and ingredients into a knapsack and headed out her old shack door.

 

~~~

 

     The old witch followed the monsters into the mountain. She hid within the quickly moving crowd. The monsters were either too frightened or too confused to notice she was human. Or they were too upset to care. Agatha didn’t think of herself as human. She has surpassed the average human lifespan, with the use of magic, but she still did it. Her own kind casted her away into the forest for what she did, even if it was for a good cause. And if they decided running an entire society underground was justified, then she refused to be associated with such evil people. She sat on a flat rock far from the crowd, watching as the monsters began to rebuild their society. She saw Dominik, in his new form, with the King and Queen of this particular monster kingdom. She did not approach him, only watched as he smiled. It was the widest smile she’s ever seen on him.

 

~~~

 

     When the monsters finally moved further into the mountain, Agatha made her new home on the riverside in Waterfall, as a passage guide. She learned all the various routes to take around the Underground and made herself a positive reputation, even if none of the monsters knew her name or who she was. She spotted Dominik various times all throughout the Underground. It relieved her worries each time. She knew he was safe, and she couldn’t ask for more than that.

 

But, one day, he disappeared.

 

Agatha felt the change in the atmosphere. But he was still there. No one mentioned him. Not a soul spoke anything of his existence. Yet, she still felt as if he was near.

 

Maybe it was her maternal instinct. Maybe it was her paranoia.

 

But she felt him. His presence.

 

It was evil.


End file.
